Prize
by Tiny.Fishy
Summary: Patch finally teaches Nora how to play pool. Rather, attempt to... In the end, nothing really gets done. There's naughty betting and a slight hint of sweet, sweet UST. Rated T for mild and implied adult scenes. Enjoy!


**I've only read the first book. It was okay. **

**I'm not fond of Nora – she's straddling the line between being a flat character and a round character. She definitely is dynamic though.**

**On the other hand, when I think of how Patch looks like, I think of Reo Aoi from Beast Master. **

**When I think of his personality, I think of Kurosaki Tasuku from Dengeki Daisy **

**The UST in this book screamed at me to write something. So I did. Enjoy!**

**Hush, Hush © Becca Fitzpatrick**

* * *

><p>"Heh. Angel, you're terrible at this."<p>

Nora simmered as the cue ball sunk into the corner pocket with a resounding thump. Not to mention she had just scratched it, too.

They were in the basement of Bo's Arcade, at one of the less crowded pool tables.

It was time for Nora to learn to play pool. Patch had always wanted to teach her something. Plus, it would make bets a whole lot more interesting.

Patch reached into the pocket slowly and grabbed the cue ball. Holding it, his hand almost looked slender.

"You're just a lot better at me."

Patch sauntered up to her, hugging her from behind. His lips ghosted up her neck, across her jaw.

Suppressing a shudder, she breathed in deeply. Mint. As always. She never got tired of it.

Nora cursed as she felt him smirk against her skin. Of course he had picked up her racing heartbeat. Of course.

"The game excites you that much?"

"I-! Patch!" Frowning, Nora broke free from his hold and handed the pool stick to him.

He feigned disappointment but his eyes danced.

"Kiss for good luck?"

"You don't need any luck."

"I meant for you, Angel." A tinge of pink stained Nora's cheeks as Patch laughed loudly.

He set the cue ball down at random, earning him a quizzical look from his girlfriend.

"Pick a ball for me to hit."

Scanning the table, Nora found the striped 13 ball, sitting against the edge, surrounded by other billiards.

"13."

"All right, Angel." He leaned over the table, the pool stick lined straight with the cue ball.

Nora noticed that his shirt rode up a little, giving her a glimpse of the small of his back. His skin was flawless. And she loved it.

"Nora."

"Hmm?"

"What'll you give me if I make it in?"

"What?"

"What do I get?" He was still staring at the cue ball, intense concentration blatant in his eyes.

He was smirking, but from Nora's angle, she couldn't tell. If she could, it'd just rile her up even more.

Not saying that Patch didn't like that… Her fiery side was always fun. Fierce. Hot.

"A prize…?"

"Whooopee."

"Of your choice." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was dead serious.

"You sure about that, Angel?" Her brow furrowed with determination. She couldn't take it back now and he knew that.

With a deep breath, Patch drew back the pool stick and shot the cue ball.

The cue ball glided across the table, bouncing one ball off the other and before she knew it, the 13 ball was in the left middle pocket.

Patch looked up at her wearing a cocky grin that made her want to punch him. It wouldn't hurt him. It'd probably just bruise her knuckles instead.

Noting her irked expression, he said, "How about this, Angel. If you can get a ball in, any ball, you don't have to give me a prize."

She took the pool stick from him. Challenge accepted.

Nora stared at the table, completely lost as to what to do. Patch coughed.

Slightly irritated, Nora glared at him then realized that his gaze rested on the 1 ball, placed directly between the cue ball and the right corner pocket. No obstacles in the way. Wow.

Before wondering if Patch had deliberately set it up that way, Nora was hunching over the table, in the middle of lining up the stick with the cue ball.

"You're doing it wrong."

She felt the heat of Patch's body radiating over her back. He was leaning over her. Ohmigosh.

His left hand found hers and closed over it, poising it correctly, curling pointer and thumb. He maneuvered the pool stick so it rested between the circle he had made.

"See how it's angled now? The exact center of the ball. If you hit it at a different angle, it'll spin and curve and you'll totally miss your mark."

Well, Nora wasn't quite focused on that as she was the fact that if she moved even the slightest bit, she'd end up grinding into Patch.

She wasn't scared of grinding into him. She was scared that she was excited at the thought.

Her breathing had changed, but so had his. She was aware of his lips grazing her ear, speaking so softly it was meant for only her.

"Now hit the ball."

His voice held a sultry tone that almost made her moan. While she drew back the pool stick, he spoke through her mind.

_Do it like you mean it._

Ohmigosh.

The pool stick hit scratched the cue, sending it mere inches forward. It hit the 1 ball but just barely.

With a small sigh, Nora and Patch straightened up together.

She spun around to face him. He wore his fox smile.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Y-you… You!"

"Me. Yes, me."

"You did that on purpose!"

He put his hands up like he was under arrest. "Nora, I was trying to teach you. It's not my fault if you were flustered by my sexiness."

"Egotistical prick."

"That hurts." Patch placed a hand over his heart and pouted. "I think I need a kiss to make it better."

"No, you don't need anything!" Nora wasn't irritated … rather, embarrassed. Patch was right, she was flustered. And so she lost control. She hated that.

"Ah, ah. I do need something." Grabbing her by the hips, he spun her around and lifted her so she sat on the edge of the pool table.

He cocked his head and stared at her, as if he meant to ingrain the picture of her blushing, anxious face in his mind.

"And what would that be?" Nora prayed her voice hadn't cracked.

"My prize." His fingers danced dangerously over her hips and down her legs.

"Right, Angel? I get a prize?"

As he moved in closer, Nora's heart leaped against her ribcage. It was beating so hard she could feel the pounding in her head.

"You look amazingly kissable right now," he murmured against her lips.

She slipped her hands under his shirt, letting her fingertips skim over his abs, his chest. The muscles rippled under her touch.

"Oh, Patch…"

He grinned again and pulled back. She stared at him, wide-eyed, confused. Heat coursed through her veins.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"Let's finish this somewhere else."

Patch picked her up bridal style and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, then her lips.

"Like your room. I love doing it there."

"What? You perv."

"The constant suspense of being caught… Watching you try so, so hard to keep quiet. I love that dedication, Angel."

"Patch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, now it's 1AM. Sleepy time…. = 3=<strong>


End file.
